Is it too late for us
by lileigh760
Summary: Sean's back from Wasaga to run a mechanic shop. He's devoted to getting back the one girl that could stop his heart. So is someone else though. What happends when he has some competition. One Shot


**This is another one shot that I wrote for a fan fiction contest i've been participating in. It's a Semma. I hope you guys like it.**

**Adrienne

* * *

**

"Watch where you're going." A loud voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw a blonde kid with a sneer giving him a dirty look. "What's your problem man?" Sean yelled back, not one to back down from a fight. "Guys who don't belong coming and getting involved in people's relationships, that's my problem." The kid Sean had come to know as Peter said. Sean chuckled. "Your not still butt hurt that Emma happened to want to talk to me in the middle of your date are you?" Sean stated cockily. Peter just smiled but inside he had a cold fear gripping his heart. He knew he was losing her even before Sean had showed up 2 days ago. That didn't mean he wasn't going to hang on for dear life though. "Everyone knows Emma is over you Cameron. The only one who hasn't accepted it is you." With that he walked from the store leaving behind a rage filled Sean.

Could it be true? Could she really be over him? Sean thought to himself later that day. He knew that coming back would probably cause more problems but he couldn't seem to help himself. When the wife of his old mechanics teacher had called a few weeks before and told a very shocked Sean that he had left his shop, which Sean knew nothing about, to him he'd been completely dumbfounded. His wife had said that her husband always talked about what a great student Sean had been when he'd applied himself. They had hung up the phone a few minutes later. The poor woman had just lost her husband and she was still grieving. Sean felt his eyes water at the memory of the man who he'd come to admire and the fact that even in death he was trying to inspire him to do something with his life. So here he was. 19 years old. The owner of a shop and as soon as he had everything in order he'd hopefully get Emma too.

"Will you quit with the jealousy Peter? I told you there was nothing going on with Sean and I, were just old friends you know that." Emma shouted at her boyfriend over just over 2 years. He'd been rude and controlling for the better part of 6 months and she could hardly stand him anymore. This was definitely not what she'd expected when he'd asked her to move in with him. Good thing she'd said she would consider it and get back to him. She couldn't deal with this anymore. He was too jealous and demanding. She thought back on how their relationship had been better than great just a year ago. It had went down hill so fast though. As soon as they were out of highschool he'd expected her to give up her career and commitments with numerous charities to stay home and play "wife". Well he had a whole nother thing coming. Emma nelson was her own person and no one elses. Emma grabbed her keys and stormed from the apartment, eager to be anywhere but there with him while he was acting like that.

"How did I end up here?" Emma asked herself as she pulled up in front of the shop that had recently become Sean's. The doors weren't in the best of condition anymore but the rest of the building appeared to be in good shape. She took a deep breath and opened the door to her car. "here goes nothing". She mumbled to herself as she walked up the steps to the garage.

"Where the hell does it go then" came an angry mumble from under a 99 hatchback along with a thump and a stream of curses that were enough to make even Emma blush. "My guess would be not where your trying to put it Sean". She said with an amused smirk. Sean shot straight up from under the car and hit his head. She heard another curse as Sean slid out from under the car. He smiled slightly when he saw her. "Emma, what are you doing here?" He asked. Emma frowned slightly. "If your busy I could leave." She said now feeling embarrassed. Sean realized that he'd made the question seem much harsher than he'd meant. "No no I just meant it's late. Is everything ok?" He asked her looking concerned while holding a dirty rag to his forehead where he'd dinged himself on the underside of the car. Emma smiled and pulled a clean tissue from her purse and held it to his head. "I'm fine. I was just out thinking and I ended up here". Sean breathed in deeply. He could smell the light scent of her perfume. She was close enough for him to breath in the smell of her shampoo. "Thinking about what"? He mumbled closing his eyes to take in the full experience of being this close to the one girl who'd had a piece of his heart since 7th grade. "Stuff, me, Peter, you, us". She stated breathily. She couldn't seem to move. She knew being this close to Sean wasn't a good idea but she couldn't seem to get her legs to move. "What about us Emma". Sean asked moving a little closer to her. "Just how things would be if we'd never broke up." She heard herself say before she even knew what she was doing. A small gasp escaped her lips and she jumped back a bit from him. Sean smiled. "I know a lot of things were my fault Emma, I hope you know that I regret it too." He'd said while Emma looked on in fascination while he moved closer and closer to her. They were standing face to face. "What do you regret most of all Sean?" Emma whispered. Sean leaned in a breath from her lips. "Never telling you how much I love you". He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate heart stopping kiss. Emma moaned into his mouth as she wrapped a hand around his head and pulled him closer to her. Sean pulled himself back and ran a hand through Emma's long blonde hair. "What do you regret?" He asked her softly. Emma smiled and linked her hand with his. "All the years we missed out on by being apart." Sean smiled and whispered into her ear. "Well we can change that can't we?" Emma smiled back. "We can."


End file.
